


Updated Draw My Life

by hpisbi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpisbi/pseuds/hpisbi
Summary: Phil uses an updated version of his ‘Draw My Life Video’ to announce something.





	Updated Draw My Life

Phil was almost done with editing his new ‘Draw My Life’ video. It had been five years since he had posted the first one, and a lot had happened since then. He just had to double check that Dan was okay with the last part of the video.

“Dan!” He shouted through the flat to Dan.   
“Yeah?”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Of course Phil, I love you.” Dan leant down and kissed the top of Phil’s head.   
“But can I see THAT bit first?”  
“Of course Bear.”

The last part of Phil’s ‘Draw My Life’ started playing.

‘But even though these past five years have been THE MOST AMAZING years ever, and I am SO lucky to have been able to experience them, the BEST day of my life ever was DEFINITELY yesterday.’

Phil had written the word AMAZING in huge letters with a ton of exclamation marks and stars and was now cleaning the board. He drew one stick figure standing up, and a second facing the first, down on one knee.

‘Yesterday I asked Daniel James Howell to marry me. Dan said yes.’

Phil had drawn him asking Dan to marry him, and then Dan saying yes.

Phil paused the video and turned to look at Dan.

“I love you so much Phil.”  
“I love you too Dan. Are you sure that you’re ready to tell them? Cause I can edit out if you’re not ready.”

Dan leaned over Phil and pressed upload. Phil pulled Dan down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, can be found here >>>http://annawritesoccasionally.tumblr.com/post/127890822093/updateddrawmylife


End file.
